Kakita Blade
Kakita Blades were katana, made by the finest master smiths the Kakita family had to offer. The blades would be made with exceptionally fine steel, and their durability and flexibility could withstand the passing of a thousand years. They were considered the Sacred Weapons of the Crane. Origin The first Kakita began designing the process that would create these blades, a process finished and perfected by his son Doji Yasurugi. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 12 Since Yasurugi crafted his five blades the Crane smiths had been perfecting and making innovations to the manufacture of swords. They would only use steel from the Hida family, claiming that the steel they produced was better than any other within the Empire. Way ot the Crane, p. 58 The Blades were forged from the raw material taken from the pure metal found in the ground beneath Yasurugi's tomb, the place where was built the Steel Crane Forge. Secrets of the Crane, p. 62 The steel made from this ore was very flexible, allowing a Kakita Blade to bend and flex in situations where most blades would not. The first Kakita Blade was forged by Kakita Ashidaka, founder of the Ashidaka vassal family. Secrets of the Crane, p. 68 The forging of these blades was the sole purview of the Ashidaka. Book of Void, p. 25 Abilities The Kakita Blade was better than other blades in a number of ways. First it was lighter than normal as it was both thinner and more flexible. Second, the blade had fine lines of bluish damascus running down the cutting edge, causing the entire blade to shine with a slight tint. The blade would only be given to a samurai who had proven their honor and courage, and would rarely be given to any non-Crane. The speed and flexibility of the Kakita Blades could inflict deadly blows from unexpected angles, with a simple flick of the wrist allowing the sword to reach its target. The blades all had individual names, and no more than two were made each year. Way of the Crane, p. 59 Making the Blade These blades were forged only in the Steel Crane Smithy by the Kakita Master Smith. The Kakita smiths regarded their work as an art form, and approached the making of a new blade as a ritual. Days were spent in preparation, purifying the workspace and meditating on the form of the new weapon. After the appropriate amount of time had passed a group of smiths would approach the forge and work wordlessly during the entire process. They claimed a misspoken word could alter the purity of the blade. Testing the Blade When completed the blade would traditionally be tested against a massive stone that stood in the mountains above Kyuden Doji. If the blade managed to carve a wedge of the stone with a single stroke it was considered acceptable. Failing the test against the stone meant the blade would be destroyed and returned to the earth as dust and slag. This tradition was believed to have been started in the 6th century, and Kandaisa was the first blade tested this way. Known Blades * Byakuren, held by Kakita Hogai. * Kandaisa, held by Kakita Toshimoko. * Omeka, held by Doji Kuwanan. Way of the Crane, p. 80 * Rose of Iron, held by Kakita Kazuyoshi. * Shiji Gaki, held by Daidoji Tenkazu. See Also * Kakita Blade/Meta Category:Crane Clan Nemuranai Category:Weapons